If I were your date, I'd like that dress
by littlemissemma
Summary: Emma knocks on Killian's door, asking him to go with her dress shopping for her mystery date. She won't tell him who its with. It takes them a while, but eventually they decide on a dress Killian picked out. When she tells him who her date is, he is utterly shocked. ((Captain Swan))


**_Just a little CS fluff before tonights episode_**

Killian was half asleep when he heard a knock on his door. He sleepily opened it, surprised to find his best friend Emma on the other side. Her face lit up when he opened up the door.

"Hey Killian," She gave him puppy dog eyes. He had liked her for a while, and could _never_ resist that damn look.

"How can I be of service, Swan?" He asked her, raising his hands up in the air.

"I'm going on a date tonight, and I need your help picking out a dress." She announced. He smiled a little, but was jealous about whoever this person was. He felt her hand on his arm, and looked back at her.

"Please, Killian? I'll buy you something to eat." She told him, raising her eyebrows. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright, alright. Who are you going on a date with, if I may ask?" He inquired. She blushed, more than he had ever seen her before, it was honestly adorable.

"I'll tell you after we pick out the dress, okay?" She muttered. He nodded.

"Let me change really quick, lass." He gestured for her to come in. She sat down on his couch. About five minutes later he was ready, and she smiled at him, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the car.

Once they got to the store, Emma walked around trying to find something she liked. Something _he_ would like. She grabbed a tight red dress, and put it on. She stepped out and looked at herself.

"This one?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"Well is this your first date with this 'mystery man'?" He prodded. She nodded. "then its too revealing."

They went through something of the sort for at least an hour, her asking his opinion about each one. After what felt like 100 dresses, Killian spoke up.

"How about if I pick one out for you to try on?" She bit her lip, arms crossed, and nodded. He found a light pink, flowy dress, that would go down to about her knees.

"Try this one on, Swan." She looked at the dress and back at him.

"This one?" she asked skeptically.

"Aye," He told her, handing her the dress. She sighed and reluctantly took it.

"Okay, I'll try this one on." She paused and smiled coyly. "But, you have to try on a suit. Deal?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, love," He flirtatiously smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes. She walked into the changing room, pulling on the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. Stepping out of the changing room, she looked at him.

"You really like this one?" She asked. He nodded, eyes widening as he saw her. She blushed a little.

"So which one should I wear?" She asked him expectantly.

"If I were your date," He paused, looking her in the eyes. "I'd like that dress," he nodded towards the one she was wearing. She smiled at him, and he sighed.

"Well, then. I'll go with this one," She commented, walking towards the changing room. He grabbed her arm and she turned around, confused.

"Killian-" She protested, cutting herself off when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Who exactly a _re_ you going on a date with, Swan?" He asked nervously. She smiled.

"You really want to know?" He nodded. "Well," She paused, pulling out of his grasp. She sighed and looked at him straight in his ocean blue eyes. "I lied. _Just_ a little.." He tilted his head in a childish way.

"What?" He questioned her.

" I haven't asked the person to go with me yet. I'm just optimistic he'll say yes." She smiled apologetically.

"Swan, any man who wouldn't want to go out with _you_ must be out of their bloody mind." She rolled her eyes slightly.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I wanted to ask you something." She looked at the ground for a moment, then back at him. He sucked in a breath. "Will you go on a date with me? If you're not busy..." She quickly rushed out the last part. He smiled at her.

"There is nothing I would love more, Swan, then to go on a date with you." She smiled back at him.

He scooped her up into his arms, kissing her softly. After a minute, she pulled away, there noses still touching.

"Slow down, buddy, we haven't even been on a date yet." He chuckled.

"Well, then, love, Lets go change that."


End file.
